Show time
by TheGirlWhoReadBooks
Summary: Because some stories end the same way they begun. One-shot, set shortly after the movie.


**A/N: I watched Atlantis yesterday, and I just had to write a fanfic about it. It was one of my favorite movies when I was little, and I re-discovered it just a few months ago, when I finally found its VHS. **

**Anyway, the idea for this one-shot came to me because in a book I read, towards the end of the story, a girl asked this old man how his novel ended, and he answered "In the same way it began". I really liked the answer, so.. here's what came out of my wondering how you could make a story end the same way it begun :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Good afternoon, gentlemen" Milo announced "First off, I would like to thank this court for having the time to hear my proposal"

He was a about to continue his speech, but was interrupted by the door opening. Kida came in, smiling warmly, but when she noticed Milo's expression, her smile faded, and she asked "Am I interrupting something?"

Milo wiped away the annoyance he had intended for his uninvited guest from his face, since Kida was more than welcome. He returned her smile "No, it's all right, don't worry" he said, adjusting his glasses onto his nose.

"What were you doing?" Kida came closer to him, smiling once again, and looked at him in the eye. Milo took her in his arms and held her close "Rehearsing" he replied, burying his face in her hair. It always smelled so good, even if he couldn't name its scent. Maybe it came form a plant that could be found only in Atlantis. Or maybe he lost his focus so much when she was so close to him that he couldn't even recognize one of the most common perfumes. Whichever of the two it was, it didn't really matter.

"Rehearsing?" Kida didn't know what that word meant. She'd become Queen, but there was so much she still didn't know. Sometimes she thought she wasn't ready for this role, but then she remembered Milo was always by her side, and it didn't look so bad anymore. She was so glad he'd decided to stay with her.

"Yes. It means I was.. hmm.. repeating the speech I prepared for today's meeting, so that I would get it right, once in front of the Council" he explained. He really did hope he did remember everything. The last thing he wanted was to play the part of the complete idiot in front of all those people. He'd suggested many times Kida should speak, but she'd refused to expose a project that wasn't hers: the project for the reconstruction of Atlantis under the guidance of the Crystal. It was true that Milo had laid down most of it, but Kida had helped a lot, and she was the Queen of Atlantis, after all, so it probably was her duty to speak to the Council. She could be just so stubborn sometimes... Whenever she got an idea, there was no way you could make her change her mind, not even about the smallest and most insignifivant things. It was one of the many traits of her personality that had made him fall in love with her.

"Oh. You will do fine, trust me" she reassured him. She had great faith in his capacities, but Milo, on the other hand, didn't. He had to impress the Council, and this was his only chance. He didn't know if he was going to succeed, even if he hoped so with all his heart. While most of the population of Atlantis trusted him and didn't see him as an outsider anymore, after he'd brought Kida and the Crystal back to them, the Council still was suspicious. He could just see that in the way they looked at him, making him feel like he didn't belong there. The fact that they didn't trust him was bad. Really bad. Because the Council had great power on the public opinion, being composed of the oldest Atlanteans, and if they decided he deserved to be kicked out of the city.. Well, there weren't many who would be on his side and try to make him stay. He was sure Kida wouldn't let them banish him, but who's judgement did the people trust more? The Council's or their young Queen's? Wouldn't they think she was blinded by her love for him? Yes, they probably would. The only way out was to make the Council like him. He had to impress them.

"I really hope so" he murmured, trying a weak smile.

"Trust me" Kida repeated, kissing him softly.

If he had to look good in the Council's eyes to be able to stay with her, Milo wasn't just going to do fine, he was going to do great. He was going to do anything it would take to stay by Kida's side. Anything. And if the Council didn't appreciate him… No, better not to think about what would happen then. He had to keep thinking positive.

Kida smiled at him, and his heart warmed up, but the moment was quickly ruined by a guard knocking on the door. Kida sighed and called for him to come in, parting from Milo.

"My Queen" he said, bowing deeply "The Council is ready"

Milo tried to calm the beating of his heart. He could do this. It was his one big chance, and he wasn't going to spoil everything.

"Thank you. We will be there in a moment" she replied. The guard bowed again and left the room, to retrieve his post somewhere in the palace, closing the door behind him.

Milo took his papers (he'd brought some white sheets with him from Washington, not knowing what he might need, and apparently they'd turned out useful) and adjusted his glasses on his nose, taking a deep breath.

"Show time" he whispered to himself.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I know it's short, but I did my best, and I enjoyed writing it, so I consider myself satisfied. Let me know what you think in a review! :)**

**PS: I still have to figure out why Atlantis is listed as 'cartoon' while other Disney movies aren't...**


End file.
